womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Republic of Ireland women's national football team
| FIFA max = 27 | FIFA max date = December 2008 | FIFA min = 38 | FIFA min date = July 2003 | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = _collarwhite | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = _whitetop | leftarm1 = 006844 | body1 = 006844 | rightarm1 = 006844 | shorts1 = 006844 | socks1 = 006844 | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 = _vneck | pattern_ra2 = | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_so2 = _top_on_white | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = 081029 | socks2 = 00924A | First game = 10–1 Republic of Ireland (Greenock, Scotland; 22 April 1973) | Largest win = 0–9 Republic of Ireland (Ta' Qali, Malta; 22 October 2003) Republic of Ireland 9–0 (Tallaght, Dublin, Ireland; 7 June 2016) | Largest loss = 10–0 Republic of Ireland (Borås, Sweden; 20 September 1992) | World cup apps = | World cup first = | World cup best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic best = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | type=women }} The Republic of Ireland women's national football team represents the Republic of Ireland in competitions such as the FIFA Women's World Cup and the UEFA Women's Championship. The Republic of Ireland has yet to qualify for a major tournament. It has, however, taken part in invitational tournaments such as the Algarve Cup, the Istria Cup and the Cyprus Cup. It is organised by the Women's Football Association of Ireland. History In 1973 the Women's Football Association of Ireland was established and in the same year on 22 April the Republic of Ireland made their international debut with a 10–1 defeat in an away friendly game against Scotland. They made their competitive debut on 19 September 1982 in a 1984 European Competition for Women's Football qualifier, also against Scotland. This time the Republic of Ireland lost just 3–0. On 2 October 1982 the Republic of Ireland gained their first competitive win when they defeated Northern Ireland 2–1 in an away game in the same competition. After losing 10–0 to Sweden in a Euro 1993 qualifier, the FAI did not enter a team in the 1995 competition. This defeat against Sweden remains the team's biggest defeat. During the 2000s the Republic of Ireland enjoyed some minor successes. In 2000 they won the Celt Cup – a four team tournament that also featured Northern Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man. In their 2005 UEFA Women's Euro campaign they also won their second level group, finishing above Romania, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Malta. This effectively saw them promoted to the elite group of nations which competed directly for qualification to major tournaments. The Republic of Ireland also won their group at the 2013 Cyprus Cup, finishing above South Korea, South Africa and Northern Ireland. The Republic of Ireland has also enjoyed some success at both under–17 and under–19 levels. In 2010, with a team that included Megan Campbell, Ciara Grant, Dora Gorman, Denise O'Sullivan, Siobhán Killeen and Clare Shine, the Republic of Ireland U-17 squad were runners-up in the 2010 UEFA Women's Under-17 Championship and quarter-finalists in the 2010 FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup.www.uefa.com In the UEFA championship semi-final the Republic of Ireland defeated Germany 1–0.www.uefa.com With a team that included Megan Connolly, Savannah McCarthy and Katie McCabe the Republic of Ireland team won their group at the 2014 UEFA Women's Under-19 Championship and qualified for the semi-finals. Home grounds Throughout their history the Republic of Ireland have played their home games at various grounds. The most regularly used have included Dalymount Park, Tolka Park, Richmond Park and Turners Cross. They have also played occasional games at Belfield Park, Carlisle Grounds, Ferrycarrig Park, Flancare Park and in Arklow. However, since September 2013 they have played all their home games at Tallaght Stadium Results and fixtures * Republic of Ireland women's national football team 1973–1989 results * Republic of Ireland women's national football team 1990s results * Republic of Ireland women's national football team 2000s results * Republic of Ireland women's national football team 2010s results Current Qualifying campaign UEFA Women's Euro 2017 Tournament record World Cup } 1991||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 1995||''Did not enter''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 1999||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 2003||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 2007||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 2011||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- || 2015||''Did not qualify''||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |- |'Total'||0/7||-||-||-||-||-||-||- |} :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. European Championship Players Current squad Players called up by Susan Ronan for the unofficial friendly match against Basque Country on 26 November 2016. :Caps and goals as of 30 November 2016. |caps=127|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Peamount United FC|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=50|goals=0|club=Galway|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=68|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=IRL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=47|goals=6|club=Eskilstuna United|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=49|goals=1|club=SC Sand|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Greencastle FC |clubnat=IRL}} |caps=48|goals=9|club=Houston Dash|clubnat=USA}} |caps=52|goals=4|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL}} |caps=''??|goals=??''|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL}} |caps=88|goals=9|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland}} |caps=43|goals=8|club= Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} Recent players The following players have been selected by Ireland in the past 12 months. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England|latest=v. , 20 September 2016PRE}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=Ireland|latest=v. , 20 September 2016PRE}} |caps=35|goals=2|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 23 January 2016}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=England|latest=v. , 20 September 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 23 January 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Peamount United FC|clubnat=Ireland|latest=v. , 20 September 2016PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Texas A&M Aggies|clubnat=USA|latest=v. , 23 January 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Reading|clubnat=England|latest=v. , 20 September 2016PRE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Florida State Seminoles|clubnat=USA|latest=v. , 9 March 2016}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=UCD Waves |clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 21 September 2015}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 9 March 2016}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=UCD Waves|clubnat=Ireland|latest=v. , 21 September 2015}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 12 April 2016}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Shelbourne |clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 23 January 2016}} |caps=37|goals=5|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO|latest=v. , 20 September 2016}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 20 September 2016}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Shelbourne|clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 26 November 2015}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=Ireland|latest=v. , 26 November 2015}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=IRL|latest=v. , 4 March 2016}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Wexford Youths|clubnat=Ireland|latest=v. , 7 March 2016}} |caps=43|goals=13|club=California Storm|clubnat=USA|latest=v. , 20 September 2016}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Glasgow City|clubnat=SCO|latest=v. , 20 September 2016}} ;Notes *INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. References External links *Republic of Ireland women's national football team @www.fai.ie *Republic of Ireland women's national football team @www.fifa.com Category:Republic of Ireland women's national football team Ireland Category:Women's association football in the Republic of Ireland Foo